


Didn't Know They Were Dating

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Hermione would know if she was dating Fred. Right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Didn't Know They Were Dating

Hermione would know if she was dating Fred...right?

True, they hung out a lot; but most of the time they were in a group. Like after Harry convinced Ron to get a TV for their flat, and invited everyone over for a movie night.

Sure, Fred had offered to share his blanket and halfway through the second film she fell asleep on his shoulder.

One time he invited her out to dinner with him and George, but George didn’t show up because of an emergency.

Wait...he kissed her cheek that night.

_ Oh. My. Gods. _ She is dating Fred.


End file.
